


Side Effects

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Side EffectsAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: GBoard Position(or card image): Slug & Jiggers ApothecaryPrompt: Harry has a need for a special potion. Minimum: 49 Maximum: 499Word Count: 336 wordsSummary: Draco discovers an unfortunate side effect of a Skiving Snackbox product and Harry helps out by fetching a potion to help.Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one that I'm not thrilled with - my imagination failed me when coming up with a reason for Harry to need a potion >.<

Bursting through the door of the apothecary, Harry looked around wildly for the assistant who suddenly appeared from behind a shelving rack. 

“Can I help you?” 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes,” he started. “I need a potion.”

The assistant raised his eyebrow. “Would you like to be more specific? Sir?” 

“Oh. Er, yes sorry,” Harry said, flushing. “I need a bottle of, well, it’s a bit embarrassing actually. But have you got any of the special boil cure potion? The regular one isn’t touching… you’re not going to tell anyone I was in here asking for this are you?” 

The assistant blinked before shaking his head. “No, sir,” he said. “I won’t be telling anyone. Yes, we do have some of the special boil cure potion. I’ll be right back.” 

Harry nodded, leaning against the counter to wait. 

“That’ll be 2 Galleons,” the assistant announced as he placed the bottle of potion on the counter in front of Harry. 

“Right, thank you,” Harry said gratefully, fishing the money out of his pocket and handing it over. He left the apothecary quickly and sprinted to the Apparition point. 

“Draco!” Harry called as he arrived back at Grimmauld Place. “I’m back!” 

“Please tell me you’ve got the potion?!” Draco called back, sounding pained. 

“Yes, here,” Harry said, heading up to the bedroom where he assumed Draco was still waiting. 

Draco took the bottle and drained it immediately, sighing in relief as the boils started to disappear. “Tomorrow, I’m going to see George bloody Weasley and have a word about his _prototypes_ ,” he said darkly. “And that he’s not to give you any more because if I eat anything else that _gives me boils_ in unmentionable places, I will _not_ be amused!” 

“No, understandably,” Harry said, nodding in agreement. He thought it best not to tell Draco that the particular sweet he’d eaten hadn’t been a new prototype, but a rather old one that had somehow found it’s way into Harry’s trunk and then his kitchen drawer.


End file.
